2p Highschool
by Hanny-Kurohime
Summary: Rewrite dari Teacher's Problem 2! 2p!nations mengajar di SMA Indonesia! SMA yang katanya tempat penampungan manusia percobaan pemerintah! Berhasilkah mereka bertahan? RnR please!


**2p!Highschool**

 **Desclaimer: Hanya memiliki plot.**

 **Warning: OC, Abal, Gaje, Typo, Abaikanlah EYD, kata-kata kasar, dll.**

 **Chapter 1: Hari pertama masuk sekolah**

"Hoaaahhmm." Seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang di kepang menguap kebosanan. Tampak teman-teman sekelasnya juga ikut bosan. "Katanya ada guru baru, mana?" Tanya seorang anak laki-laki dengan model rambut seperti Kagamine Len, bernama Leonardo Satria Indonesia (Leon). "Nggak tau, Lagian kenapa kita harus membawa boneka sih?" Tanya gadis yang tadi menguap, Sojiro Putri Ayu Nusantara (Soji) yang tengah memeluk boneka miliknya yang dibungkus kain. "On! Ji! Boneka kalian mana?" Tanya seorang anak asal Lampung, bernama Fyro. Tampak ditangannya ada boneka Kucing persia berwarna Oranye. "Kau mengejek ya?!" Seru Leon. "Piss." Kata Fyro sambil membuat lambang 'peace'. Leon menggerutu sebelum menunjukkan boneka Busway yang dari tadi ia gunakan sebagai bantal. "Kalo Soji?" Tanya seorang gadis asal kalimantan, bernama Yuki. "Jangan ah. Ntar Fyro takut lagi." Jawab Soji. "Nggak, nggak bakalan kok." Kata Rara sebelum Fyro merespon. Soji segera membuka bungkusan kain.

Rara, dan Yuki cengo'. Fyro menaruh tangannya di dada seperti orang jantungan. Leon cuman ngelirik. Soji hanya senyam-senyum. "Boneka anak perempuanku imutkan?" Tanya Soji. Fyro yang langsung pingsan. Boneka tersebut sangat mirip dengan perempuan asli, modelnya seperti B*rbie, tapi semua sendinya bisa di gerakkan. Matanya besar, seperti gadis-gadis Anime berwarna Ungu, rambut Hitamnya yang tebal, dan panjang (kira-kira sepaha) di kepang dua. Boneka tersebut mengenakan baju pengantin putih bersih, lengkap dengan mahkota plastik yang diberi kain tipis. "Beli dimana?" Tanya Rara. "Di kasih kakaknya mama." Jawab Soji. "Mahal?" Tanya Yuki. "Nggak tau." Jawab Soji polos. "Hooi! Di suruh kelapangan!" Seru salah seorang anak yang namanya tidak diketahui. "Bonekanya dibawa?" Tanya seseorang. "Bawa aja!". Leon dengan malas-malasan menumpahkan segenggam air untuk membangunkan Fyro, Hanny kembali membungkus bonekanya dengan kain, Rara mengambil boneka B*rb*e laki-laki miliknya, dan Yuki mengambil boneka Gajah Kalimantan miliknya. Lalu mereka semua pergi ke lapangan.

Sementara itu, di lapangan, tampak orang-orang bule sudah berjejer rapi. "Panas sekali." Keluh Francois. "Sabar. Ini juga sudah mau dimulai!" Kata Sena. Siapakah orang-orang ini? Mereka adalah para 2p!nations yang kalah taruhan dengan Sena, menyebabkan mereka terdampar di sebuah SMA di Indonesia. "Kapan?" Tanya Luciano yang sudah mulai tidak sabaran. "Sebentar lagi. Tuh, Ketua Osisnya sudah mulai pidato." Jawab Sena sambil menunjuk sang KetOs, Reza Sultan Nusantara. "Jadi, karena itulah kita kedatangan Guru baru. Karena waktu kita sedikit, jadi saya akan membacakannya saja.

Guru Matematika: Luciano Vargas

Guru IPA Kimia: Wang Yue

Guru IPA Fisika: Lutz Beildsmicht

Guru IPA Biologi: Francois Bonnefoy

Guru kesenian:

Tata boga & Melukis: Honda Kuro

Tata Busana: Flavio Vargas

Guru Bahasa Inggris: Oliver Kirkland

Guru Bahasa Indonesia: Rama Airlangga Casasena

Guru Olahraga: Allen Al. Jones & Matt Williams

Guru IPS: Nikolai Braginsky

Guru Tata Etika: Gillen Beildsmicht

Guru Sejarah: Semua Guru."

Reza berdehem sebentar, sebelum bertanya, "Ada yang kurang jelas?" Fyro mengangkat tangan. "Jadi, saya ingin tau, kalau KetOs tau, apakah guru baru itu tau tentang bahasa Indonesia, karena taukan KetOs yang tau tentang apa yang mereka tau tentang mereka tau atau tidak tau tentang bahasa kita" Jawab Fyro yang entah kenapa mengatakan 'tau' berkali-kali. Suasana hening. Lalu,

"HUWEEEEEEEEEEEKKK!" Tangis Reza sambil mengadu jidatnya dengan podium.

"Woi! Nangisnya 'ntar! Jawab aja belum!" Seru Fyro agak jengkel.

"Aku tidak tahu, kalau kalian benar-benar percaya denganku! Sulit dikatakan dengan kata-kata! Pokoknya aku benar-benar berterima kasih pada kalian! Tapi donatur yang kebelet itu menghampiri kami lagi! Dan tiba-tiba saja, kami diminta datang ke kantor KepSek! Apalagi KepSeknya suka main wanita! Tapi tetap saja, Kalian semua tetap tidak akan mengerti! Memangnya kalian pernah bertemu KepSeknya?!" Raung Reza dengan lebaynya.

"Halah! Malah jadi gak jelas nih!" Seru Fyro, Sena, dan Luciano bersamaan.

"Itu sebabnya, ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan pada kalian! Uneg-uneg ini nih..." Reza masih meraung-raung, sebelum akhirnya tenang, dan mengangkat kepalanya. "Sekian upacara hari ini. Silahkan kalian masuk kelas." Ujarnya.

"KAMPRET!" Seru Fyro, Luciano, dan Sena sambil masing-masing melempar Reza dengan kursi lipat. "Psyco-pass!" Latah Reza. "Sena, muridmu lucu ya." Komentar Flavio yang dari tadi ketawa melihat Reza.

*Time Skip*

Di kelas Soji Dkk, tampak Rara yang sibuk menepuk-nepuk punggung Yuki yang masih _shock_ karena ulah KetOs mereka, sementara si kembar tengah menenangkan Fyro. "Tenang, Ro. Kita bedua juga malu kok punya kakak seperti dia." Ujar Leon. "Apa?! Tu orang gila, Kakakmu, 'On?!" Seru Fyro yang segera mendapati sebuah pisau di dekat lehernya. "Panggil aku, 'On lagi, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada nyawamu." Gerutu Leon. "I-iya, Leo. Iya." Kata Fyro yang sudah keringat dingin. "Tenang saja, Fyro. Ia hanya perlu ke psikiater kok!" Kata Soji dengan riangnya. Lalu, tampak sesosok pria berambut merah kecoklatan, dengan mata magenta masuk. "Ini, kenapa kalian membawa boneka?" Tanya pria tersebut. "Bagian dari Mos terakhir pak!" Jawab para murid serempak. "Hm, baikah. Karena mood saya sedang malas, hari ini kita perkenalan saja. Saya duluan ya. Nama saya Luciano Vargas dari Italia, dan saya mengajar Matematika, serta Wali kelas kalian. Mulai dari pojok kanan belakang!" Seru Luciano. Leonardo berdiri. "Leonardo Satria Indonesia, dipanggil Leon, pernah tinggal di Bengkulu 3 tahun, sebelum pindah ke Bekasi sampai sekarang." Ujar Leon.

"Moshi-moshi. Hajimemashite? Namaku Sojiro Putri Ayu Nusantara. Panggil saja saya Soji. Selebihnya sama dengan kakak kembar saya, Leon." Ujar Soji. "Tunggu, Bella. bukannya Sojiro itu nama laki-laki?" Tanya Luciano. "Erm, iya sih pak. Tapi, itu memang nama saya." Jawab Soji. "Yasudah, lanjut." Kata Luciano. "Rara! sisanya bukan urusan bapak, karena saya lupa saya tinggal dimana!" Seru Rara. "Terus, kamu tinggal dimana sekarang?!" Tanya Luciano frustasi. "Nebeng sama Yuki!" Jawab Rara. "Saya Yuki. Dan...maaf pak, saya gak bisa memberitahu selebihnya." Kata Yuki. "Kenapa begitu?" Tanya Luciano. "Nanti jadi gosip." Jawab Yuki dengan polosnya. "Terserah. Lanjut." Ujar Luciano. "Saya Luciano Fyro, panggil saja Fyro. The King Of Awesomeness di seluruh Lampung, dan saya baru pindah ke Bekasi baru-baru ini." Ujar Fyro. "Tunggu-tunggu, Tadi namamu siapa?" Tanya Luciano. "Luciano Fyro." Jawab Fyro keheranan. Tiba-tiba saja, 3 buah pisau menancap di sebelahnya. "PLAGIAT KAU! NAMAMU SAMA DENGAN NAMA BAPAK!" Seru Luciano murka. "AMPUUNN! GAK SENGAJA!" Seru Fyro yang langsung lari, dan dikejar oleh Luciano. yang berakhir dengan permainan kejar-kejaran di lapangan layaknya film India. Bedanya, kalau di film India penari-penari latar berterbangan, di sini pisau yang bertebangan.

"Kita bantuin gak nih?" Tanya Yuki. "Jangan. Tontonan gratis nih." Jawab Rara. Leon, dan Soji hanya menonton kejar-kejaran tersebut, sambil memakan kripik singkong.

Kita beralih ke kelas sang KetOs, Reza, yang sedang berada di gedung olahraga. Tampak Reza, dan Sabili tengah menonton Daffa, dan Fadhil tengah bermain meja tenis yang dimiringkan berperan menjadi net, dan Mikha berperan menjadi bola. "Rasakan Ultimate Jutsu ku! Pukulan, Sangkua!" Seru Fadhil yang entah mengapa tangan kanannya berubah menjadi Sapu listrik Super Juminten XL. "Heaaaaahh! Missile punch!" Seru Fadhil yang meninju pipi Mikha, dan mengirimnya ke Daffa. "Akan kubalas! Dengan, summonku, Ngeden-san!" Seru Daffa sambil menghantamkan tangannya ke lantai, dan PUF! Ngeden-san pun datang. "Apa-apaan, tuh?!" Seru Sabili. "Ngeden-san, adalah sesosok monster yang tercipta karena cepatnya waktu, mendesak masuk ke dunia ini, berwujud efek serangan, dan mempercepat waktu. Dengan tampang kayak di mem* comic ( :V), dan diadaptasi ke dunia nyata, Lalu di berikan ruh, dan jadilah dia." Jelas Daffa. "Halah! Itu mah monster ciptaanmu!" Seru Sabili emosi. "Yosh! Ini perintah! Serang dia, NGEDEN-SAN!" Perintah Daffa sambil menjulurkan tangan kanannya biar dramatis.

"NGEDEN UPPERCUT!" Seru Ngeden dengan suara cemprengnya. Brakkk! Atap gedung olahraga bolong. "Oke, sudah selesai bermainnya?" Tanya Matt. "Sudah pak." Jawab Sandra. "Yasudah, Anak cewek ikut Allen, sementara anak cowok ikut aku." Jelas Matt. Di latar belakangnya, tampak Mikha yang terhempas ditarik gravitasi. "Anak cewek, lari 1 keliling gedung, terus main skipping." Perintah Allen yang sebenarnya hanya ingin melihat lekuk tubuh siswi saja. "Anak cowok, lari keliling sekolah 50 kali. Cepet!" Seru Matt. "Kok kita berat banget sih?!" itulah yang tertulis di papan yang dipegang Mikha. "Suka-suka." Jawab Matt. Saat mereka tengah berlari, tiba-tiba saja, Reza melihat sesuatu. "Apa itu?" Tanya Reza sambil menghampiri benda tersebut.

.

.

.

"I-INI?!"

TBC

H: Yosh! Saya Hanny Anonymous yang mengganti pen namenya datang lagi! Membawa rewrite Teacher's Problem 2. Sojiro, dan Leon itu nama palsu saya, dan Mikado. Untuk The Girl Writer/Girl-chan,Yuki Hiiro, dan Luciano Fyro, tolong beritahu saya nama palsu kalian ya. Maaf, Girl-chan, untuk sementara saya tentukan sendiri nama palsunya TT TT.

Oh ya, ini daftar para 2p!

Luciano Vargas: 2p!Italy

Lutz Beildsmicht: 2p!Germany

Honda Kuro: 2p!Japan

Gillen Beildsmicht: 2p!Prussia

Flavio Vargas: 2p!Romano

Rama Airlangga Casasena (Sena): 2p!Indonesia

Matt Williams: 2p!Canada

Allen Al. Jones: 2p!America

Oliver Kirkland: 2p!England

Francois Bonnefoy: 2p!France

Wang Yue: 2p!China

Nikolai Braginsky: 2p!Russia.

Nah, readers boleh kok ngajuin 1 OC, ntar saya, dan kakak saya kocok. OC yang beruntung, mungkin akan dijadikan pasangan Ngeden-san. ^-^ Mungkin.

Okelah, adakah yang ingin membagi review pada saya?


End file.
